xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Guren
Guren is a kunoichi from Otogakure and the leader of a group of Orochimaru's subordinates, possessing the unique Crystal Release kekkei genkai. History As a child, Guren came from a small village where she was shunned by others because she had unique powers. Later, Orochimaru appeared and destroyed the entire village single-handedly. He was intrigued by Guren's powers and offered for her to come with him. Guren chose to follow him because she envied his power. At some point, Orochimaru sent her to destroy another town in order to test her potential. However, after doing this she passed out, due to the over-usage of her powers. When she woke up, she found herself to have been healed by a woman, who she would later discover to be Yūkimaru's mother. Guren returned to Orochimaru but, in order to keep his approval, she was forced to kill the woman. Wanting Orochimaru to accept her, she sadly killed the one who had cared for her. Guren quickly became one of Orochimaru's most powerful and loyal subordinates. Eventually, she was offered the chance to become one of Orochimaru's future vessels. When Sasuke Uchiha defected from Konohagakure and Kimimaro was no longer a suitable vessel for Orochimaru, Guren became the next best choice in Orochimaru's eyes. Unfortunately, by the time she arrived, Orochimaru couldn't wait any longer and instead chose Gen'yūmaru. She was also told that Sasuke would be the next vessel after Gen'yūmaru. Feeling no longer of use to Orochimaru, Guren went into isolation. Jutsu # Chakra Points: Life and Death # Crystal Armour # Crystal Ball Jutsu # Crystal Style: Arrow of Light # Crystal Style: Burst Crystal Falling Dragon # Crystal Style: Crystal Encampment Wall # Crystal Style: Crystal Imprisonment Wave # Crystal Style: Crystal Lance # Crystal Style: Crystal Needles # Crystal Style: Jade Crystal Hexagonal Column # Crystal Style: Jade Crystal Labyrinth # Crystal Style: Jade Crystal Mirror # Crystal Style: Wild Dance of Shuriken # Fructify Crystal Style: Crimson Fruit # Jade Crystal Blade # Jade Crystal Clone Jutsu Even Sais Super Beast Scroll was Crystallized. They found that even the insects bodily fluids were Crystallized. Her Crystal Style can't work on Chakra. After the Insect was Captured by the Crystal Style Jutsu it shattered in my hand and yet Hinata survived. Its true the same thing happened with those Crystals we encountered. They shattered. When I saw that I was about to be hit by her Jutsu I released Chakra from all my Chakra Points at once and surrounded myself with a Barrier. Screenshots Jade_Crystal_Prison.jpg 34-1455141223.PNG 15-1455141220.PNG 37gozu.png 36guren.PNG 18guren.PNG 31-1458002921.PNG 30-1458002921.PNG 22-1458002920.PNG 174.PNG 173-0.PNG 172-0.PNG 171-0.PNG 170-0.PNG 169-0.PNG 181.PNG 225.PNG 215.PNG 210.PNG 209.PNG 78-1479143828.PNG 77-1479143828.PNG Scene32065.png Scene32041.png Scene32017.png Scene31993.png Scene31969.png Scene31921.png Scene31873.png Scene31825.png Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0384.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0383.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0382.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0381.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0380.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0379.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0378.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0377.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0376.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0375.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 479 0374.jpg Category:Naruto Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Remote Viewing Category:Telekinesis Category:Wallcrawling Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Flight Category:Metalbender Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Legal Guardian Category:Sarcasm Category:Apport Category:Hidden Sound Village Category:Traitor Category:Murder Category:Terrorist Category:Intangibility Category:Jounin Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Ninja Category:PTSD Category:Shonen Jump Category:Naruto Uzumakis Rogues Gallery Category:Kunoichi Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Geokinesis Category:Mirror Magic Category:Magic Materialization Category:Warrior Category:Neutral Category:Crystallokinesis